bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mich Farrardt
Mich Farrardt (ミク·ファラッド, Miku Faraddo) was a Quincy Soldat who, due to his superior skills and talents, was able to secure a higher rank in the Old Wandenreich during his service in the Quincy Blood War. Having attained the rank of lieutenant, he commanded legions of other Quincy Soldats, most of whom fell to the blade of the Shinigami by the end of the conflict. Though he himself survived the conflict, he is currently suffering from several mental conditions, including post-traumatic stress disorder and survivor guilt for he blames himself for the death of his comrades, especially those who died under his command. At present time, he serves the new leader of the Quincy, Reinhild, as a Sternritter with the designation "R" - "The Reinforcement". Appearance Mich appears to be a man in his early twenties with youthful features and fair complexion despite having lived for over countless lifetimes. His somewhat wavy and messy blond hair is kept at neck-length with unkempt bangs framing his face, the left end of which has been dyed lime green. His face is oval-shaped with a pointy chin and soft-pointed nose. His eyes glow a cold and piercing light teal, giving the impression that he has some form of reserved hatred for all life to those around him. He frowns more often than not, only smiling in rare instances, though this can be attributed to the many mental scars he has received during his service in the Old Wandenreich. Despite appearing to be slim and fragile, Mich is deceptively muscular, sporting broad shoulders and a well-toned frame that tapers to a proportionally slim waist. Apart from the rudimentary training all Soldats receive which would in and of itself already constitute a basic but peak physical condition training, the Soldat lieutenant received auxiliary training to better gear him for greater purposes in the war in addition to his own routine. Consequently, Mich has attained peak physical performance that is neither overly bulbous nor bloated but not too slim as well, the only thing keeping him at his current state and size being his genetics. As a Quincy, Mich does not stray from the tradition and maintains an attire not unlike his heritage consisting of a navy blue double-breasted trench coat with white trim and two rows of black buttons on its abdomen, underneath which he wears a plain white shirt with a decorative orange yellow tie. Under normal circumstances, he keeps the ends of the sleeves tucked outward at the wrists, revealing a dark brown inside, though in certain instances he would roll them to his elbows. His lower clothing consists of a corresponding pair of navy blue trousers and dark brown dress shoes. Additional ornaments include a pair of white formal gloves and a dark brown belt. Despite their rather formal and highly sophisticated appearance, the entirety of Mich's attire has been tailored specifically for combat as well as casual purposes. Upon becoming a Sternritter, Mich would wear their distinctive hooded white ankle-length cloak with the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back atop his regular attire. In homage to his hair, a fair portion of the far left end of his cloak appears to have been dipped into lime green paint. When wearing the cloak, he almost always keeps the hood on as his way of respecting his fallen comrades, only taking it off during combat or conversations with his superiors. Personality History Equipment Quincy Cross: Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: In the beginning, Mich had very little amount of spiritual power, nearly matching the average Soldat if not for his innately powerful presence. His superiors took note of this and thus appointed him leader of several of his peers, becoming a Soldat Lieutenant through sheer talent. While Mich noted how something like this would have made deceased loved ones proud, it is something so small in comparison to the grand scheme of things that his spiritual power cannot even enable him to come close to Captain-class combatants. In light of this fact and motivated to live up to the expectations of his superiors, he raised his spiritual power throughout the course of the conflict by training rigorously and garnering knowledge as well as experience on the matter as he and his comrades progressed from cutting unseated Shinigami to seated ones. By the end of the conflict, he had power comparable to a sixth seat which enabled him to just barely elude both Yhwach's Auswählen and the monstrous powers of raging Shinigami captains who obliterated his comrades; had it slightly been otherwise, Mich wouldn't have survived. Only then was he able to realize the treachery of his superiors, the fruits his training bore for himself, as well as the basic importance of reiryoku, henceforth motivating him to train for his own sake. Also riled by the deaths of those who served under him, Mich pushed himself far beyond Human limits, becoming so much more than an average Soldat. At present, his power level is comparable to a Captain-class combatant; upon exertion, his spiritual power glows a monstrously bright lime green, a color that was once associated with his love for nature and his surroundings but is now a color of vengeance and loss. Master Spearsman: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mental Resilience: Keen Intellect: Quincy Abilities The Reinforcement (援助, Japanese for "Assistance"): Quite unlike the Schrift fellow Sternritters and Sternritters of the past have been blessed with, Mich's epithet is primarily geared for supportive purposes. Administered through specialized paths and amplified by the use of his spirit weapon, his unique ability enables him to emit a bright yellow shimmer which is often mistaken as reiatsu by unknowing individuals. Upon landing on the designated target, Mich is able to channel his own power into them, giving his own and therefore bolstering their powers and abilities. While a technique as simple as giving one's power to another has existed and perhaps even mastered by many in the past, "The Reinforcement" allows for flawless control and creative uses, enabling him to provide various support systems to his allies near-instantaneously without giving up his power for them. Targeted individuals don't only receive bolstered physical performance and increased spiritual power; they receive healing that does not require them to stay stationery, defensive force fields that protect them from incoming attacks, as well as increased range of damage. Take Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō for example: With The Reinforcement, Ichigo would be able to perform the technique with bolstered strength, increased surface area coverage, accelerated speed, prolonged duration (and therefore extended range), maximized rate of fire, and decreased "recharge time" with almost double their original effectiveness in addition to passive healing being administered to Ichigo himself to name a few. Mich is able to provide support to a maximum of ten individuals at once without suffering the loss of even a single particle from his spiritual power reserve, though the ability does require stamina, making it quite a deadly ability. The only known drawback of this ability is its inability to boost Mich's own power, therefore making it useless should he find himself fighting alone in the battlefield, which is why he often stays out of the reach of his enemy all the while providing support for his allies, a dirty tactic he is often known for. His comrades associate this ability with his status as a surviving Soldat, a foot soldier who understands how it is to truly feel helpless without anyone at his side. *'Heilig Genesung' (ハイリッヒ・ゲネスング, Hairihhi Genesungu; German for "Holy Recovery") *'Heilig Schild' (ハイリッヒ・シルト, Hairihhi Shiruto; German for "Holy Shield") Spirit Weapon Sterben (終焉 (ステルベン), Suteruben; German for "Death", Japanese for "End of the World"): By using his Quincy Cross as a focus, Mich is able to employ his Quincy abilities to arm himself with a spirit weapon. Unlike most Quincies who prefer traditional Quincy bows, he favors a pair of identical energy cannons that hover around his person. They assume a futuristic design, appearing as lengthy cuboids nearly as tall as Mich himself, equipped with metallic silver exterior that acts as armor throughout the length of the weapons and a softer black material that lines the muzzle as well as sides. Three diagonal slits that run from the front top to the lower back appear on the upper half sides of the weapons. The backmost portion consists of spherical glass that contains glowing yellow liquid within them. Mich commands the cannons mentally and through the use of limb movements; coupled with his creativity, he is able to produce a wide variety of dangerous effects with what would otherwise be a straightforward weapon. Mich was originally unable to produce a spirit weapon due to his lack of power and control, though through his talents and training he managed to materialize a weapon of his choice, his first weapon being a flimsy spear with which he subdued several Shinigami. Noticing his lack of power, he continued to hone his skill and stamina throughout the course of the conflict while gathering experience on the matter of weapon combat effectiveness. By the end of the war, he was able to create a pair of smaller cannons, though at the time they had no name. In the wake of his fallen comrades, he named the cannons after something he had gotten used to see: Death. In a poetic sense, he wields Death in combat as he was so used to experiencing near-death occasions and the death of his comrades that he knew it personally as a living entity. *'Heilig Pfeil': Traditional Quincies arm themselves with reishi to form arrows which they fire from their Heilig Bogen; in Mich's case, his Heilig Pfeil assumes various forms, though the most common one is luminous yellow bullets fired widely from the muzzle of his cannons. He is able to fire two-hundred bullets at once from each cannon with impressive speed, though he needs to refill the glowing yellow liquid which he refers to as the "cartridge" afterwards. Aside from the bullets, each cannon is able to fire a massive collumn of luminous yellow energy that lasts for roughly three to five seconds depending on the condition of the "cartridge". Both forms are equal in terms of firepower, the main and only difference being the rate of fire and the medium through which the Heilig Pfeil is delivered. *'Heilig Seil' (ハイリッヒ・ザエル, Hairihhi Zaeru; German for "Holy Cable/Cord): By having his cannons fire a connecting surge of luminous yellow energy and manipulating the energy rope's movement as well as length, Mich is capable of producing an intricately coordinated system of offense, defense, and support. Reishi Spear: Quincy: Vollständig Azriel (終焉 (アズリエル), Azurieru; Hebrew for "Help of God", Japanese for "Sky Guardian"): Upon activation, Mich's entirety is shrouded in blinding light, after which it towers over him in a massive surge of spiritual energy tapering upwards, forming a Quincy Zeichen. In his evolved form, Mich becomes devoid of his Sternritter cloak and gains numerous angel-like features made entirely of hardened reishi. A set of wispy wings rests on his upper back, a chest plate in the shape of an inverted pentagon with an inverted pentagonal Quincy Zeichen expanding from its center forms on his torso, and a Heiligenschein hovers just above his head. In addition, he gains a loincloth and side-thigh garment acting as supplemental armor. Unlike most others, he is armed with a myriad of weapons, wielding a reishi spear not unlike his close-range spirit weapon on his right hand and a circular reishi shield bearing a Quincy Zeichen insignia on its center on his left hand with Sterben cannons mounted on both of his shoulders. In this form, Mich's reiatsu shifts to bright sky blue instead of its usual yellow hue. :Enhanced Schrift: As is the case with all Sternritter, Mich's signature Quincy ability undergoes strengthening upon entering his evolved form. Though The Reinforcement does not receive much of a boost in comparison to other Schrifts due to its heavy emphasis on support skills, it is bolstered enough to provide a powerful boost to Mich's allies. In his evolved form, The Reinforcement instead becomes a passive ability that is activated instantly upon transformation, providing support to any and all individuals of Mich's choosing within a sizeable range with double its original efficiency. Though this ability may prove to be a massive obstacle if not an outright threat to his opponents, its weakness remains the same in that it becomes entirely useless to Mich himself should his allies battle beyond the range of The Reinforcement's influence. :*'Sterben Transfer' (ステルベン・トランスファー, Suteruben Toransufā; German for "Death Transference"): Those who exist within the boundaries of The Reinforcement's influence are subjected to its abilities; though this rule is mainly a concern of Mich's allies, it is also a concern of Mich's opponents. With this technique, he is able to select two individuals and transfer the power of one of said individuals to the other, therefore weakening the first target and strengthening the second one. The exact mechanics of this ability is that the selected target from whom the power will be taken from has his or her power forcibly taken from them as long as they stay within The Reinforcement's realm of influence through the use of specialized paths of The Reinforcement's original ability. By connecting said paths to another target, the stolen power then flows in a direct manner though not before it is purified; this way, any excess reiryoku that might be harmful to the designated target may revert to its pure form and strengthens the target instead. :*'Sterben Ausfall' (ステルベン・オースファル, Suteruben Ōsufaru; German for "Death Failure") Category:Male Category:Quincy